The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune
by Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR
Summary: Your favorite PJO and HoO characters come together to read about their lost hero,the son of Neptune.
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so this is my first story…I really don't know how this is going to work out, but it's basically just a reading The Son of Neptune thing. It's been bugging me forever because I have the book right next to the computer and it's just been sitting there, haunting me. So, I guess read and review!**

* * *

"Ugh," Poseidon sighed. Zeus was going on and on about mortals and how they were getting smarter and would soon realize that Olympus is six-thousand feet above the empire state building, and to put if nicely, it was annoying the heck out of Poseidon.

Even Apollo, who is normally very happy and cheerful, was bored to death, so he was just staring into space waiting for something interesting to happen. Artemis was staring at Aphrodite, wondering how someone could be so stupid. Seriously, how can you stand looking in mirror all the time?

Dionysus was flipping through a wine magazine muttering to him-self about how he isn't allowed to have any. Hermes and Hephaestus were having an animated conversation together; while Hera and Demeter were questioning each other about marriage and cereal. Ares was fast asleep dreaming of gory wars. Athena seemed to be the only being interested in whatever Zeus was droning on about.

"…and then the mortals will lead a revolt! They'll try to invade Olympus!"

"And how do you suppose we stop them, father?" Athena asked with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"We kill them," Zeus responded with a straight face.

"Honey, now I know you have a problem with killing things-" Hera was interrupted by the King of the gods. "But, you have to stop threatening to kill people! It's not healthy."

Zeus was about to reply when all of a sudden the room suddenly darkened and creepy music started playing. You know maybe some Twilight Zone music. The gods and goddesses were stunned; however, you can't blame them. How many times can you count on your hands that the room suddenly gets darker and creepy music starts playing?

Suddenly, fifteen teenagers, a child, and an adult fell out of the sky. To say the Olympians were afraid would be crazy! They've fought Titians! Now, if you expected the random fifteen teenagers to be afraid, we have a winner! Who wouldn't be afraid if you suddenly had twelve sharp weapons pointed at you?

"Wait! We come in Peace! Well, pieces if you decide to lacerate us," A medium-height Latino looking boy said. He had curly black hair, wild dark brown eyes, a slim build, and a very mischievous looking smile on his face. All-in- all he appeared about fifteen years old.

"Shut up, Leo!" Two young women yelled. One had shoulder length brown hair that had two braids coming down from the sides. Her eyes were hard to define, one minute they were blue, the next green. They could only be described as kaleidoscope. The girl had on a violet tank top with sky blue shorts that came to about mid thigh and sandals. She looked fifteen and half Cherokee Indian.

The other girl had stormy gray eyes with curly blonde hair up in a pony tail that was pulled to the side. She had on an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top with white shorts that came to a little bit above mid thigh. The girl also had on a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for her, the logo on the jacket read _'Good High Swim Team'._

"How about we introduce ourselves," Blondie more stated than asked. "I'll go first. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus." She said the last part with pride in her voice.

"Umm, why would Olympus need an architect?"Apollo wondered. He got no answer.

"The name's Thalia…just Thalia," said girl with short, spiky, inky black hair. The most astonishing part about the girl would have to be her eyes. They were an electric blue; the girl had on a death-to-Barbie shirt with and arrow piercing into the Barbie's chest. She had on gray skinny jeans with tan uggs. The weird thing is that she had this glow of youth around her.

"Daughter of Zeus, Huntress Artemis," Thalia finished.

"She's back! I thought we got rid of her for good!" Hera ranted.

"Hera, Shut up! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Replied Zeus angered.

"I know it's your ILLEGITIMATE daughter!"

"We are not starting this again. I refuse to have to listen to your annoying bickering anymore. As the mortals say, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' I'm glad to have you back daughter."

"Thank you my Lord," Thalia replied, shocked. She had never expected her father to stick up for her…

"Can we get on with it? Please? And no interruptions! We still have fifteen people to know," Poseidon yelled.

"Sheez, Uncle P. What happened to you?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know…I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong," Poseidon answered confused.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of the Wild,"

"What? Grover is that you, the scrawny little satyr? I-I never would've guessed you'd get this far…I'm-I'm-I'm p-p-proud of you!" Dionysus stuttered.

"Dionysus! What did I say about interrupting?" Poseidon asked. He was met with mumbling as an answer."

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes, Co-Counselor of the Hermes cabin," This boy had medium length brown hair, average height, and sneaky looking facial features. He had on dark blue skinny jeans with blue vans and a shirt that read, 'Tell it again!'

"Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes, Co-Counselor of the Hermes cabin," This boy looked exactly like Travis, but was shorter. He had on blue skinny jeans with a graphic tee that read, 'Cool Story Bro'.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter," She had long brown hair with grassy-green eyes. She had on a light green tunic with brown tights underneath.

"Daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue," She was definitely buff enough to be a daughter of Ares, but she still had the womanly features. She had shoulder length auburn hair that was held back by a burgundy bandana. She had on the regular Camp Half-blood tee shirt with tan shorts. She had on red tennis shoes. She looked eighteen.

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes," He had the looks of a Latino, tan skin, black hair with a brownish tint, and he was a little on the tall side. He had on black shorts with the regular Camp Half-blood tee shirt. He looked eighteen.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and Ghost King," this boy looked the youngest out of all of the teenagers at about fourteen. He had on black skinny jeans with a plain black v-neck tee shirt on. He had greasy black hair that was kind of messy and curly at the same time. He had olive skin and eyes so dark brown that they looked black.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," She was the other girl that told the supposed 'Leo' to shut up. By her looks, it's no wonder she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, It's LEEEEEOOOOOO VALLLLDEEEZZZZ! Son of the AMAZING, but not really good looking,-"

"Hey! Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

"Hephaestus! Umm…yeah…do I like shut up now…or what…?"This kid seriously had some problems.

"Just sit down Leo… Hello, I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" This supposed Roman had Cropped short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and he looked really had a small scar near his upper lip. He was wearing tan Shorts with a blue Ralph Lauren Polo over a white Ralph Lauren Polo.

"What in HADES is a Roman doing with Greeks? They were kept apart for a reason, you know. They're always trying to kill each other!"This was surprisingly, Ares, who everyone thought was asleep.

"Well, you see, what had happened was-"Travis started, but he was interrupted by a loud thump.

It was a book that read 'The Son of Neptune.' Suddenly all of the Greeks eyes started watering, all of them that is except for Piper and Leo.

"D-D-Do y-you think it's a-a-abo-about _him_? Annabeth asked stuttering a little.

"Why is everyone upset? What's going on?" All of the gods wanted to know.

"It's Percy Jackson, " Nico replied solemnly ,"the lost hero."

* * *

**And that was it! I hope y'all liked it! I would've made it longer, but I have exams tomorrow and it's 9:00! Gotta get my much needed sleep! Wish me luck! I'll update when I can!**


	2. The Summary

**I'm sad…I don't have any reviews, but I have 124 hits and 108 visitors…why didn't any of y'all review? I really don't know what's happening in this chapter because it just comes of the top of my head. Also I'll be editing chapter 1 because…hehheh… there are a lot of mistakes. Well, whenever I get reviews I'll put usernames down, but now, I'll just settle for countries!**

**United States(50 visitors), United Kingdom(11 visitors), Canada ( 7 visitors), Philippines (4 visitors), Germany (5 visitors), Singapore ( 5 visitors), Australia ( 5 visitors), Indonesia (2 visitors), India( 3 visitors), Brazil(3 visitors), Poland (1 visitor), Turkey (1 visitor), Belgium (1 visitor), South Africa (1 visitor), Vietnam (1 visitor), China (1 visitor), Norway (1 visitor), Finland (1 visitor), Israel (1 visitor), Italy(1 visitor), Kenya(1 visitor), Malaysia (1 visitor), France( 1 visitor)! Thank you for reading my story! So, sit back, relax, and review!**

**Disclamor: I don't own PJO HoO or anything recongnizable.**

* * *

Before anyone could say anything there was this annoyed cough. You know the kind of cough you use when you want someone to notice you.

"Hades? Hestia? What in Olympus are you two doing here?" Aphrodite asked astonished.

"Well, I've been here the whole time. No one notices me though," Hestia replied softly.

Let's just say the room was filled with apologies towards Hestia.

"This doesn't explain as to why Hades is here…" Hermes trailed off because he was getting a death glare from the Lord of the Death. "Not that we don't not _want_ here! It's just that you're gloomy and hate people…I'm going to shut up now."

"Thank the gods! I was getting a headache from all of his rambling." Artemis stated.

"So, Hades, how's life?" Zeus asked awkwardly.

"Don't you mean death? Because that's what see every day, DEAD people!" Hades said.

"Umm, okay enough of that who's the young child?" Artemis wondered.

A young boy probably around the age of five stood stock still. Wide sea green eyes full of shock and wonder. He probably stood around 4'1" he had hair so black that it was almost blue. He looked really skinny and was really pale.

All of the demigods looked shocked and surprised, especially Annabeth and Thalia.

"What's your name, boy?" Zeus inquired. He was met with silence.

"Common' kid, tell him your name. Are you mute or something?" Ares asked with a gruff voice.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's nervous don't you see!" Thalia complained.

Thalia turned towards the boy and spoke very softly towards him. "Hi, sweetie what's your name?"

The young boy looked scared for his life. "I-I-I'm P-P-Percy J-Jackson," the boy, Percy, spluttered.

"That's good Percy. Would you like to come over here with me?"Thalia asked.

Very slowly, Percy approached the demigods, like they were monsters, just waiting for him to put his guard down so they could chop off his neck. When Percy was close enough, Thalia grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into her lap. Percy looked shocked but settled down soon enough.

All of the demigods and gods looked at Thalia bug-eyed, all except for Annabeth and Nico. They both knew that Thalia thought of Percy as her little brother and now she actually got to treat him like one. Jason; however, was a different story. He was glaring daggers at Percy. _'Why is _my _sister treating him like her younger brother? _I'm _her brother, not him!' _

While Jason was busy glaring at the young boy, all the girls couldn't help but start cooing when Percy rested his head on Thalia's shoulder.

"Ummm….Thalia," Travis started

"Why are you holding Perce in your lap like a little kid?" Conner finished, he got no reply.

"Now that we got little Prissy back what's the book about again?" Clarisse grunted. There were a lot of 'Oh yeah. That's what we came here for!'s

"I'll read," Chris said.

**The Son of Neptune**

**Percy is confused.**

"HEY, that's me!" Percy yelled cutely."Wait, why am I confused?"

"Thals, did you tell him about demigods?" Annabeth wondered suddenly.

"No, he doesn't need to know yet, He's only five." Thalia answered back signaling the conversation was over by her body language.

**When he awoke after his long sleep, he didn't know much more than his name. **

"I know my name, silly! It's Persu- Persea- never mind. I'm Percy Jackson! Who're you?" He directed the question at Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"Well, I'm Piper McLean, and can I say you are the sweetest little thing I've ever seen!" She got a "Tank You," in reply.

"Little guy, I'm Leo Valdez, you wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Percy responded enthusiastically.

All of a sudden Leo's hands caught on fire, not only surprising Percy, but all the gods too.

"I didn't know he'd be able to have pyrotechnics!" Hephaestus exclaimed. Let's just say that Poseidon was freaking out over the amount of fire near his _secret_, but not for long, son.

"Can we get back to the book? Little Peter Johnson doesn't know how to say his name and Leroy Vinson can catch on fire. Whoop di-doo," Dionysus said dully.

**His brain-fuzz is lingering, even after the wolf Lupa told him he is a demigod and trained him to fight.**

There was a surprised gasp sound coming from Percy, he had wide eyes.

"Percy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Thalia asked, fussing over the young boy.

"No, it's not that…It's just that Mommy told me that it's bad to fight. And now I'm fighting! I dis-dis-dis disobeyed Mommy!" The young boy was in tears now. Thalia, not really knowing what to do with a crying child handed Percy over to Annabeth.

"Aww, Percy, don't cry. Your Mommy is very proud of her little boy! I'm Annabeth, but you can call me Anna."

"But-but-but," Percy tried to continue.

"No, Percy. Your Mommy loves you with all her heart and will never be angry with you. Now come here so we can finish the book." Annabeth said. It was true, though, Sally would never, could never, be angry with Percy. Actually it was hard for anyone to be angry with Percy. Percy just had this aruara around him that made you love him right from the start.

**Somehow Percy managed to make it to the camp for half-bloods, **

"Does this mean that Perce is at Camp Half-Blood?" Nico pondered out loud.

"Should we be excited?" Chris wondered.

"Knowing Prissy he's probably at the Roman camp. Considering that the title of the book is the son of Neptune and Percy's dad is_" She was interrupted by a kiss by Chris. This is not just any kiss this is a ' _I'm- shutting- you –up- right- now- so- just -go -along –with- it'_ kiss. There was moaning and everything. There also was the occasional,

"Aww what should they're pairing be? Chrisie? Naw, I'll think of one later," from Aphrodite. And the

"What is that runt doing with my little girl? I'm gut him like a fish!" that one was from Ares and they most important,

"Heheh. They're kissing. Look Anna, they're kissing!" from cute little Percy who was pointing at the happy couple.

**despite the fact that he had to continually kill monsters that, annoyingly, would not stay dead.**

"Only you Percy, only you…" Grover sighed.

"Who're you?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I'm Grover,"

"Okay," The easiness of friendships.

**But the camp doesn't ring any bells with him.**

All of the Greeks sighed.

**Hazel is supposed to be dead.**

"Alrightie, then…" Katie and Travis said at the same time. Both of the blushed.

**When she lived before, she didn't do a very good job of it. When the Voice took over her mother and commanded Hazel to use her "gift" for an evil purpose, Hazel couldn't say no. Now, because of her mistake, the future of the world is at risk. **

"This girl is creepy," Apollo said.

"Who're you to be talking Mr. 'I spit-out–random-things-that-tell–the-future.' Do you not think that creepy?" Nico and Hades demanded.

**Frank is a klutz. **

"Man, this dude sounds lame just from this sentence," Conner said

"I know man, I know," Leo agreed.

**His grandmother claims he is descended from ancient heroes and can be anything he wants to be, but he doesn't see it. He doesn't even know who his father is.**

"Wait, didn't Percy-," Nico started to ask, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered, nodding her head.

"And So-," Connor started, looking confused.

"Then why isn't he-" Katie wondered

"Maybe things work differently-" Chris responded

"I know he didn't give up-" Thalia said, face red with anger.

"For them to not listen, that's just-" Clarisse said.

"You all, stop being confusing so we can get on with the story!" Grover yelled.

**He keeps hoping Apollo will claim him, because the only thing he is good at is archery—although not good enough to help the Fifth Cohort win at war games. His big and bulky physique makes him feel like a clumsy ox, especially in front of Hazel, his closest friend at camp. He trusts her completely—enough, even, to share the secret he holds ****close**** to his heart. **

" I'm sensing some love!" Aphrodite sang.

"That's the only thing you can sense," Athena responded. Apollo was getting some weird looks because he hadn't claimed his 'son' yet.

Beginning at the "other" camp for half-bloods and extending as far north as the land beyond the gods, this breathtaking second installment in the Heroes of Olympus series introduces new demigods, revives fearsome monsters, and features other remarkable creatures, all of whom are destined to play a part in the most important quest of all: the Prophecy of Seven.

"Now that sounds ominous," Hades grinned.

"Do you love death or something?" Zeus asked his brother.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnndddddddd that was it! Yay, okay so I started this before I got reviews and stuff so I'm going to thank Anime Princess for reviewing and favoriting. I also like to thank Hinata001, lanny03, Princess Of Crazy People for favoriting. And I'd like to thank AliseEve, mythgirl07, Phantom Listener 101, Shadow Noir Wing, sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, thealphamale, and Varstar89 for alerting!**


	3. Percy I

**Okay these authors notes are getting annoying. What am I supposed to say in them? Well I'm going to put up a pole , so vote on it! It depends on the fate of this story! Also I forgot to disclaim the other chapters…sooooo without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO, HoO OR ANYTHING RECONGNIZABLE!**

* * *

"Are we going to read now?"Demeter asked.

"No, we're going to go talk to the chickens," Hades responded sarcastically.

"Did anyone ask you child-stealer? I mean that has to morally wrong. Who marries their own niece?"Demeter demanded.

"Who does their own brother?" Hades retorted.

"Okay, okay. This conversation is headed on down the R-rated track. Let's read the story now!" Katie suggested, disturbed at the fact that her mom did it with her uncle. That's just disgusting!

"What does 'did it' mean?" Percy wondered out loud. The question was directed Hades, but almost everyone started blushing furiously. "Why are you all red? Did I do something wrong?"

**THE SNAKE-HAIRED LADIES WERE starting to annoy Percy.**

"Obviously, it's Percy," Thalia stated. "No one can be as obtuse as him."

"Hey, I'd take offense to that if I knew what it meant…but since I don't…whatever," Percy responded.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Who are these snake-haired ladies? Because they sound like-" Apollo started, but got kicked in the face by Ares who help a finger to his lips with a weird look in his eyes.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez. They **_**definitely **_**should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Wicked man, you've got to teach me how to do that!" Leo yelled exhilarated.

No one mentioned that Percy was only five and didn't even know how to do a simple disarming technique.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. **

Percy shuddered at that, making Piper turn towards him. "What's wrong Percy?" She asked concerned.

"Dust bunnies, are evil! They're always making me sneeze! I promise you, they're out to get me! They get together and say, 'How are we going to torture Percy today? Maybe we'll make his fan go on so we can fall into his nose and make him sick!'"

Percy received many odd looks after that little rant.

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

"Man, I still can't run! I'd thought I'd grow out of that!" Percy exclaimed.

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to star dead longer than that.**

"That sounds really depressing," Hades laughed.

"You're right father that does sound depressing!" Nico laughed right along with his mental father.

**The past few days he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge – vending machines gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low.**

"I've never heard of those…Hmmm…" Percy said.

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

"Now, that's just disgusting!" Aphrodite, Katie, Hera, Demeter, and Piper exclaimed.

"Not really…" Annabeth, Artemis, Thalia, Apollo, Hermes, and all the male demigods said, except for Percy.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies – **_**gorgons, **_**they called themselves – couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Are you superman?" Leo asked Percy.

"Yah, I'm superman because I can fly and I wear blue tights. Yah, that looks exactly like me right now." Percy answered sarcastically. He actually had on black shorts with a red tee shirt that read '_Good Elementary' _

"What's your kryptonite?"

"I hate you, shut up." This caused everyone to bust out laughing, except Jason, who was still angry because Thalia seemed to like Percy better than him.

"Rude! Who knew five year olds could be so mean!"

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then – as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

"Did you just say GORGONS?" Katie screamed.

"It's alright…pretty lady with brown hair," Percy said carefully." I'm here aren't I?"

No one had the heart to tell Percy that this was in the future, and no one, not even Apollo, knew how it was going to turn out.

**Where to run?**

"Okay, Perce, listen to us carefully. First you have to find a unicorn named Carl, he might try to eat you though, so you have to be careful," Travis whispered, although everyone could hear him.

"Then you have to jump on Carl's back and he'll take you to a strange land called 'Adventure Time', Connor continued.

All the girls demigods sighed suddenly, where they really going to do this to a five year old?

"Once you're in adventure time, you might see talking animal and fruits. But don't worry! You just have to meet a vampire that sang a song about fries, she'll then try to suck out your blood and then you'll be saved by a dog and a human! The dog will transform into a weird looking thing and you will end up dying. Sorry," Travis ended.

Let's just say that the gods looked amused, the guy demigods were smiling, and the girl demigods looked sad for Percy, who had wide eyes and a horrific look on his face ,yet again. Things seem to surprise him, huh?

**He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. **

"Cows!" Hera exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up woman. No one cares about cows, you're the only one who does!" Annabeth screeched.

"Annabeth, that isn't the way to talk to a goddess," Athena commented.

"But mom-"

"No, this conversation is over." Athena said with a head nod. Hera was snickering.

"Its okay, Anna. You can talk to me about cow-lady all you want to," Percy said with a wide smile. Annabeth responded with a kiss on the cheek.

**To his right, the flatlands of Berkley and Oakland marched west – a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

"That's right, you dirty, dirty, boy. You are so filthy; you want me to clean that for you?" Aphrodite asked with a seductive tone.

"HE'S ONLY FIVE!" Everyone screamed, yes, even Ares. Percy was yet again, confused about what was happening.

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the top of the skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

"That sounds beautiful," Hestia commented

"It is," Annabeth said, nodding her head."I should know, I live there."

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. **

"Do you even know what vague means?" Jason asked Percy with a smart-alecky tone.

"Depends do _you_ know what vague means?" Percy shot back, seeming to know what Jason was getting at even though he was only five. Jason glared at Percy, Percy glared back. Grover, Artemis, and Hera seemed to be the only one who noticed this little exchange.

**Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth – the only person he could remember from his past.**

"Oh my gods, my Seaweed Brain remembers me!" Annabeth screamed in Greek.

"Isn't that so sweet, he remembers his girlfriend!" Aphrodite gushed.

"Wait, GIRLFRIEND? Since when are you dating Percy?" Athena demanded.

The happy occasion quickly turned awkward. Let's just say Percy blushed and moved from sitting next to Annabeth to sitting in-between Travis and Connor.

"Hey, little guy. Yep that's your future girlfriend. She's pretty, huh?" Connor asked wiggling his eyebrows.

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory – **_**if **_**he succeeded his journey.**

Clarisse threw her hands in the air. "Why are you so pessimistic Prissy?" Clarisse asked. "You will surive this journedy or I'll be damned!"

"Oh, she said a bad word…" Percy trailed off because everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Perce, if only you knew the colorful language you'll have when you get older. You can seriously out- cuss Thalia and Nico together. That's something!"

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

"YES!"All the demigods that knew Percy yelled.

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. **

"Why is salt water best, Poseidon?" Zeus questioned. There were a lot of awkward looks all of a sudden because everyone, besides Hestia, Zeus , and Hades, forgot he was there. It's not their fault, Poseidon decided not to talk the whole time.

"Uh…I-I-I don't know?" It came out as more of a question that a statement.

**He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

"Woah," Leo commented impressed, not even his best buddy, Jason, could do that.

**If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons.**

**But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

"That sucks for you," Jason stated dully.

**He hesitated for another reason. The she-wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses – to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south.**

**His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close – almost under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

**The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

"Not them! When will they realize that nobody likes them, so they should just die?"

**For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could **_**smell**_** him because he was demigod – the half-blood son of some old Roman god.**

"You'll never be Roman! Romans are good, respected people. No matter what you say or do, you'll never be Roman!" Jason yelled.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed, hands over her mouth.

"And you'll never be Greek," Thalia responded simply. She knew it was cruel, but nobody disses her little brother like that…

Meanwhile Percy looked a little hurt.

**Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping an air-freshener in his pocket so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.**

**He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and wound its way toward Berkeley.**

**Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

**He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. The he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel…right under his feet.**

**His internal radar went nuts. He **_**was **_**in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway – fast.**

**He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife – pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. **

**But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.**

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight.**

"I hope you choose to fight, and then die," Jason interrupted rudely.

**Both options sounded pretty bad.**

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

"Told you, you have a dirty mouth," Travis tried to cheer up Percy,but it didn't work. How would you feel if somebody told you they basically didn't like you and wished you were dead**?**

**The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: **_**Anaklusmos**_** – Riptide.**

"That's cool," Leo started, but stopped when Jason gave him a look.

**He'd woken up with this sword in his first night at the Wolf House – two months ago? More? He'd lost the track.**

**He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide** **had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea how he'd gotten there, and only the vaguest idea who he was.**

**He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came…**

"That sounds like they're going to eat him and then enjoy it," Apollo said.

"Apollo!" Artemis responded with a sharp arrow pointed towards Apollo.

**Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"**

"Oh 'em gods! Who could it be?" Aphrodite gushed, chewing gum. You know popping the gum.

"Where'd you get that gum?" Chris asked.

"Oh…nowhere…"

"Wait a minute I was chewing gum!" Hermes yelled.

"How about we get back to the story because this is getting awkward." Percy, the five-year-old, said.

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.**

**It was the smiley one – Beano.**

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a gorgon named Beano,"

**Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: **_**Welcome! My name is **__STHENO_**, he'd thought it said BEANO.**

"You're so dumb Perce," Nico said in a joking tone; however, it wasn't viewed as a joke to Percy.

The kids at school always made fun of him for being slow and stupid. It wasn't his fault he had dis-des- the thing that made it hard to read.

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you looked just at her body,**

"Woah there Perce, I know you're pervert, but seriously, a gorgon?" Connor said.

"You're not gonna stick up for your man, and you're not gonna stick up for your little brother?" Piper asked. The first question was for Annabeth, the second for Thalia.

"As much as I'd like to, but Percy really is perverted," The girls said at the same time.

**you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother – until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.**

**The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him.**

**Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. They were indestructible.**

"**Try one?" Stheno offered.**

**Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?"**

"You want both of them, man?" Leo kidded.

Percy didn't respond still sad about the being dumb the from Nico.

"**Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."**

"**Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"**

**Stheno smile wavered. "But Euryale…" she said the name so it rhymed with **_**Muriel**_**. "Can't I give him a sample first?"**

"It seems they want you too." Aphrodite giggled.

"**No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fang.**

**Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% OFF stickers. Her name badge read: **_**Hello! My name is **__**DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!**_

"Wow, straight forward. Why can't all monsters be like that? They just tell you they want to kill you instead of trying to be nice about it?"

"**You've led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"**

"**The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2,99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."**

"I know it's wrong, but I'm starting to like this Stheno," Hermes said thoughtfully.

"It's okay brother, I've starting to like her too," Apollo agreed. There was a lot of 'me toos' out there**.**

**Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a **_**front**_**! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even **_**remember**_** killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"**

**Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"**

"**No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but **_**you **_**were the last one to defeat her. She **_**still **_**has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"**

"** Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache.**

"It still gives me one," Leo said.

**Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago. But he **_**did**_** believe it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"**How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters—like **_**the**_** Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?"**

"**Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your **_**sister**_** can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. **_**She**_** was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"**

**Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."**

"You're not supposed to _want_ to be ugly, it just happens," Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter commented. They later looked a little weirded out that they said the same thing.

"**Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was **_**gorgeous**_**! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? **

"Not really," Percy said with a shake of his head.

**Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"**

"Don't take it dude, they have blood in them…" Leo whispered. Percy gave him an odd look.

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons.**

**Maybe if he just fell down the mountain…would he survive? He didn't want to risk it—not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or…**

**He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples. Hmm...**

"That's brilliant! Now all he has to do is- and then-if he goes the right way-and tadaa!" Annabeth bursted out.

"Umm,I'm the goddess of wisdom, and even I don't follow," Athena said

"Apollo, do you follow?" Artemis asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I figured if it doesn't make sense to the goddess of wisdom, it has to make sense to the god of stupidity."

"**Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."**

**Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?"**

"**Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"**

"**You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"**

**Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."**

"When I die, I want it to be quick and painless," All the girl demigods said except Clarisse.

"When I die, I want it to be an honorable death. None of this cutesy, little girl stuff," Clarisse said.

"**Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way—just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"**

**Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly—a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand... **

_**Keep them talking**_**, he thought.**

"You still trying to flirt with the gorgons, Perce?" Travis nudged Percy.

"Cause we can help," Connor added. Percy turned red again.

"**Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"**

**Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course!**

"Gaea's rising! We're still worried about father!" All the elder six gods screamed, worry etching their faces.

"Na, don't worry about him, Percy defeated him two months ago. He's not coming back anytime soon," Annabeth said pride for her boyfriend coming through.

"The Romans did all the _real_ work," Jason muttered, though no one heard him.

**The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"**

"**Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested. **

"**Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.**

**He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

"**Medusa!" she screamed.**

"Think she finally realized she's not the ugliest?" Percy smirked, making everyone laugh, even Hades.

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"**

**Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.**

**He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.**

"I hope you die," Hades said in a monotone voice. He got some weird looks.

"What?"

* * *

**Ugh… I'm so sorry if took me forever to update! What had happened was, I didn't feel like updating and when I did feeling like updating I went to sleep. But schools almost out so I have months and months of updates to be updated. Also I have a new pole, PLEASE vote on it. I've had requests to not take away little Percy, but I promise you, there will be a Percy in this story, although it may not be the one you think… I had something else to say, but I forgot…so yeah. You've read, sooooooooo, review! And yes, most of the chapters will end with Hades saying something creepy. =)**


	4. How About Them Mets?

**Hey y'all! I'm waving to you, wave back. Okay so this isn't a reading chapter... and I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I guess I just got some reviews criticizing my story, and I just realized that y'all don't care, so anyways read and review!**

**This chapter is specifically rated T for language. Don't complain in a review about it, because I just gave you a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO HoO OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE!**

**Percy II (Not really)**

* * *

"So, who wants to read?" Athena asked, but before anyone could answer there was a bright flash.

Suddenly there was boy about the age of 14 standing, looking confused. He had windblown black hair that looked sort of disheveled and sea green eyes. His eyes looked like they normally shown with happiness, but they were rimmed with red and looked really dull. This mysterious boy had on black skinny jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt with blue vans.

There was a handsome young man there too; he about the age of 21. He had sandy blonde hair with sky blue eyes, and a long scar across his right cheek. **(1)**

Hermes gasped all of a sudden. He couldn't believe it! It's his son, is he evil now or did he somehow avoid all of this trouble?

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, stunned that she saw a 14-year-old version of her boyfriend. The boy, Percy, apparently didn't hear her. However he did notice the blonde man.

"Luke," Percy growled.

"Percy," The man, Luke, said.

"Oh shit, this is bad," Thalia whispered to Annabeth. "They hate each other…and from the looks of it, this is from the year when you went missing."

"Why does that boy look like me?" Little Percy frowned.

"See, umm, how do I explain this? Umm that boy…that's you in nine years," Nico said making little Percy's mouth go wide open.

"Shouldn't you be trying to save your little camp?" Luke smirked, "Or, have you just decided to quit like I've been begging you to for years."

"I'll never quit you douchbag," Percy said his face turning red with anger quickly.

"Oh, are we using appropriate language now? That's not the language you used last year,"

"Listen here ,buddy, you took Annabeth, and you're gonna give her back. I don't care what it takes, I'll get her back," Percy said with ice in his voice that made everyone shudder.

"Don't they realize other people are here?" Piper questioned out loud, she got shrugs in answer.

Before anything drastic could happen, or a cuss fight could happen, Annabeth and Thalia stood up.

"Percy," Annabeth started, but she was interrupted by a hug from Percy.

"You're not dead! I thought for sure you were a gonner Wisegirl! Please don't ever jump off cliffs again," Percy rushed out in a hurry.

"Percy you don't understand. You're in the past and we're reading books about the future. And the past you is here, and I'm sixteen," Annabeth said carefully.

" So, we're reading books and little me is and I don't have a war to worry about right now?"

"Exactly,"

"Okay then, let me see me little me then,"

"Percy Jr., come here!" **(5)**

The little boy came walking over to his older self like this was normal or something. When the two Percys' saw each other everyone was quiet. They were all thinking that something would have to blow up, considering they were messing with the time continuum…

Nothing happened though.

"How about we all take a break and meet back here in twenty minutes?" Zeus asked. His response was all the demigods and Grover leaving the throne room. **(4)**

"So this is what I looked like when I was younger. I guess I was okay looking. Does that shirt say Goode Elementary? Shitty days, shitty days," Percy mused. When the demigods and Grover exited the throne room.

* * *

"Luke," Thalia said.

"Thalia! Umm, shouldn't you be coming on a quest to try to save Annabeth?"

"You don't have to be evil here Luke, we're reading books about the future. There is no Kronos to try to control you here,"

"But, the _gods_ are here," Luke said 'gods' with disgust in his voice.

Percy, over hearing the conversation, shouted out to look with a smirk on his face, "Its Olympus, dumbass. Who do you expect to be here, Titans?"

Let's just say Percy got a high-five from Travis and Connor. Chris, who was kinda still evil on Luke's terms didn't know what to do, so he just settled for being quiet.** (2)**

* * *

The gods, who hadn't really talked that much due to the fact that the demigods looked like they're were having more fun without their parents input, suddenly decided to ask questions.

"Is that supposed to be an older Percy?" Demeter asked.

"Why is that dude so much older than everyone else?"That one was Apollo.

"Why does Uncle P look pale?" Aphrodite wondered.

"I think the blonde's a legal drinker," Dionysus stated, wine glass in hand. **(3)**

"My question is way more important than all of yours," Ares grunted. "What I wanna know is why the brat wants to kill the blonde." There were a lot of sounds of agreement.

* * *

"Piper, Leo, Jason. This is Percy…well older Percy," Annabeth said confidently, yet with a confused tone.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hey, man," Leo commented.

Jason only grunted. Percy, believing you should know someone before you judge them, decided to fix whatever Jason's problem was.

"What's your problem, dude?" He asked.

Jason only walked away, with a disgusted snort.

There was a large bell that rang, signaling that everyone should get back to the throne room. Once in the throne room everyone was seated again. To almost everyone's surprise Luke sat next to Percy, who sat next to Percy Jr..

"We gods have a very important question to ask of the two recently added demigods," Zeus announced.

"Why are you being all weird brother," Hades asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're acting all regal, why?"

"I'm King of the gods; I have to be regal,"

"Actually you don't have to be regal, you're just uptight and boring," Poseidon said, finally speaking.

"Who cares? Can we get back to the question, that's_ so _important," Hera demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, somebody needs to take a chill pill," Poseidon muttered, slouched down in his thrown.

"Why do you want to kill the blonde, runt?" Ares barked. The question was directed at Percy.

Percy, hating Ares ever since his first quest, ignored him. Then campers from camp who realized what Percy was doing sighed. The campers being Nico, Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Grover, Katie, and Chris.

Little Percy, somehow sensing that what older him was doing, tugged on Percy's shirt.

"What?" Percy hissed. "Don't you see me trying to ignore Ares?"

"Don't do it, please. I know you may not like him, but I don't want to see you hurt," Percy Jr. said with sea green eyes wide with worry. There were cooing sounds coming from Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hestia.

Percy, although it being himself, was already considering Percy Jr. a little brother. Vice –versa with Percy Jr. **(6) **

"Okay, little buddy. Only for you though," Percy said in caring tone. PJ gave Percy a big ole' bear hug. Now almost everyone was cooing, except for the guys. Because they're men, and men don't coo…they were totally saying 'Aww' in their heads though.

"I don't like _Luke_, because he tried to kill me, he's evil, and for other…personal reasons," Percy said counting off on his fingers.

"What do you mean he tried to kill you?" Poseidon commanded. "I ought to kill you!" That was directed at Luke of course.

"Why do you care, Poseidon?" Athena asked." It's not like you're related to the Percy's in any way or form, right? That would imply that you broke the oath, if you just happened to be related to them. " She was smirking really hard at the end.

_Damn. She found out…how though?_ Poseidon though. _It's not like I was being obvious about it. Should I just tell everyone that Percy is my so , and get it over with or, should I play dumb. It seems as if the demigods already know Percy's my son, so that means Percy must know I'm his dad! So, I have to claim him, it's against morals if I don't…right?_

* * *

While Poseidon had this internal conflict, the room had an awkward feeling. Like a fat lady just sat on you, but you don't want to say anything mean, so you just sit there while people take pictures and give you strange looks because you didn't asked the lady to get off you.

Hades, being the most optimistic in awkward time started humming a creepy song. When he was done with that he started reciting Edgar Allen Poe pomes. By now everyone was looking at him, except for Poseidon who is still in the middle of an internal crisis.

Since Hades was humming a song, PJ thought it would be okay if he started singing, so he did exactly that.

'_F' is for friends who do stuff together._

'_U' is for you and me._

'_N' is for anywhere and anytime at all, right here in the deep blue sea._

PJ got some looks that obviously said 'What-in -the-world-are-you-doing?-Just -because-Hades- is -singing, - doesn't -mean -you –can.' This made Percy mad that they were technically looking at him/his younger brother like that. Then Percy decided that he was going to sing along to make PJ fell better, who had begun to look upset.

'_F' is for fire that burns down the whole town._

'_U' is for uranium bombs!_

'_N' is for no survivors!_

Then PJ and Percy began to sing the last part together.

'_F' is for frolic through all the flowers._

'_U' is for ukulele!_

'_N' is for nose-picking, chewing gum, and sand licking. Here with my best buddy!_

Slowly people began to clap, it wasn't that bad for a 5year-old and a 14-year-old who are the same person, but different… it's still confusing to everyone.

Once the clapping was over, although it only lasted for six to eight seconds, everyone went back to staring at each other blankly, waiting for Poseidon to come to.

Finally after at least seven minutes Poseidon stopped his internal rant. He calmly said,

"Both Percy's are my sons," He was waiting for the huge blow out, but it never came.

All Zeus had to say was that he had two kids against the oath, he only had one. He can't really blame him. Plus the kid, Percy, was amusing, so he wasn't going to kill him.

The only thing Hades said was, "So, how about them Mets?"

**1. Is it his right cheek? I really don't know…I guessed.**

**2. How should I portray Chris? Luke thinks he's evil, but he's not anymore…please I need help, you can answer in a review or PM me. I'll take advice from anonymous reviewers too.**

**3. In my story, Dionysus can have as much wine as he wants because he's the wine god, and if you're the wine god, how do you function without wine? It's just not logical, that he doesn't get wine.**

**4. Whenever I say demigods, just assume I mean Grover too, because it takes forever to say 'and Grover' and I'm doing y'all a favor. Do y'all really want to read 'and Grover' throughout the whole story?**

**5. 14 year old Percy is going to be indentified as Percy and little Percy is going to be noticed as Percy Jr., just thought you should know.**

**6. I'm tired of typing 'Percy Jr.' and the computer keeps saying my sentences are fragments when they're not so now, Percy Jr., is PJ ,okay?**

**Was this as sucky as I thought it was? I'm tired; I just wanted y'all to have a new chapter to read… If it's sucky please tell me in a PM, not in a review! Love y'all to pieces! HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**And it's done! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! So you read, now review! **


	5. Percy II

**Okay guys! I'm so excited! I have 2233 hits and 23 reviews! That's awesome! I'm going to say this once, ****if you want something to happen in the story say it in a review or PM me****. I don't own the idea I used last chapter about Percy from The Titians Curse coming in, but Luke, was all mine! Okay read and review! (P.S. I don't care if your idea is so farfetched that it doesn't make sense! However, I will not bring in characters from an alternate universe and I will not bring in characters from way in the future! Okay that's it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO HoO OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE!**

* * *

"I'll read," Clarisse said.

**THE THING ABOUT PLUMMETING DOWNHILL at fifty miles an hour on a snack platter—if you realize it's a bad idea when you're halfway down, it's too late.**

"No duh dipstick," Jason grunted.

"Are you talking to him or me?" Percy asked pointing to PJ when he said him. "Because if you're talking to him I will beat your ass so hard that you wished you'd never been born."

"What happens if I was talking to you?" Jason smirked. Finally he could argue with Percy without getting angry looks from his sister.

"Oh, you don't wanna know…" Percy trailed off, signaling that whatever he was going to do wasn't going to be good.

"Can we get back to the story? We're only on the first sentence and two people are already arguing!" Clarisse complained.

**Percy narrowly missed a tree, glanced off a boulder, and spun a three-sixty as he shot toward the highway.**

"Y'know, I'd say that was cool, if you weren't plummeting towards your death right now," Leo joked.

"Y'know, I'd say that was funny if it were, but it wasn't," Percy replied.

**The stupid snack tray did not have power steering.**

"I've gotta admit that sounds pretty stupid," PJ said thoughtfully.

**He heard the gorgon sisters screaming and caught a glimpse of Euryale's coral-snake hair at the top of the hill, but he didn't have time to worry about it. The roof of the apartment building loomed below him like the prow of a battleship. Head-on collision in ten, nine, eight…**

"Seven," PJ squealed.

"Six," Luke muttered.

"Five," Thalia spoke loudly.

"Four," Annabeth said with a worried look on her face. _I hope he doesn't really crash… _she thought.

"Three," Nico said.

"Two," Travis and Connor said together in a deep voice.

"One, blast off." Percy deadpanned. "Yeah that was so much fun, can we get back to the story now?"

"Houston, we have a problem. Percy doesn't know how to have fun," Travis smiled.

"Roger that," Connor said.

"You're about to have a problem that you can stick right up your puny little ass," Percy said, causing Travis to shut up and everyone else to have wide eyes. Yes, even the mental Hades.

"I'm going to read now?" It came out as a question.

**He managed to swivel sideways to avoid breaking his legs on impact. **

"You've wouldn't of broken your legs, you have the Curse of Achilles," Katie said.

**The snack platter skittered across the roof and sailed through the air. The platter went one way. Percy went the other.**

**As he fell toward the highway, a horrible scenario flashed through his mind: his body smashing against an SUV's windshield, some annoyed commuter trying to push him off with the wipers**_**. Stupid sixteen-year-old kid falling from the sky! I'm late!**_

"Whoa, I'm sixteen; does that mean I can drive? Oh my gods I can just imagine myself…" Percy started daydreaming.

Everyone, even PJ, blinked. There was no way that was the same kid who just yelled at Travis. They shrugged it off eventually; Percy was apparently bi-polar like that.

**Miraculously, a gust of wind blew him to one side—just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes.**

"Aww, Zeus. Are you being nice to a demigod? A son of Poseidon, no less," Hermes joked. Zeus rolled his eyes. _Hey, he doesn't know what he's up to in the future, although Poseidon does have good looking sons. He would've hated to ruin that handsome face… _**(1)**

**It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than asphalt.**

"I guess you're not being nice to Percy then?" Apollo asked.

"I'm alive, that's all I care about," Percy and PJ said at the same time.

**Percy groaned. He wanted to lie there and pass out, but he** **had to keep moving. He struggled to his feet.**

**His hands were scratched up, but no bones seemed to be broken. He still had his backpack. Somewhere on the sled ride he'd lost his sword, but Percy knew it would eventually reappear in his pocket in pen form. That was part of its magic.**

"That is so awesome! I wish my sword did that!" Jason commented

**He glanced up the hill. The gorgons were hard to miss, with their colorful snake hair and their bright green Bargain Mart vests. They were picking their way down the slope, going slower than Percy but with a lot more control. Those chicken feet must've been good for climbing.**

"Seriously? That's what you're thinking of in a crisis?" Athena raised her eyebrows.

"Lady, why be negative and face reality when you can think random thoughts that get you going?"

"I don't follow," Athena admitted.

"If you think that the gorgons have feet for climbing, you know not to go somewhere where they can climb," Percy said nodding his head like that made perfect sense.

"Brilliant advice from Sherlock," Luke smirked.

"Oh, go die in a whole Watson," Surprisingly it was PJ who said that.

**Percy figured he had maybe five minutes before they reached him. Next to him, a tall chain-link fence separated the highway from a neighborhood of winding streets, cozy houses, and tall eucalyptus trees. **

"That sounds so comforting…I wish I lived somewhere like that. I wish Smelly Gabe didn't exist," PJ sighed. **(2)**

Percy wanted to comfort PJ, but telling him that he'd have to wait until he was 12 would probably just make PJ more depressed.

**The fence was probably there to keep people from getting onto the highway and doing stupid things—like sledding into the fast lane on snack trays—but the chain-link was full of big holes. Percy could easily slip through into the neighborhood. **

"Perce, are you becoming like us? IT's not legal to slip through neighborhoods if they have a fence up 'cause the fence is to keep hooligans like you outta there!" Travis said with mock seriousness.

**Maybe he could find a car and drive west to the ocean. He didn't like stealing cars, but over the past few weeks, in life-and-death situations, he'd "borrowed" several, including a police cruiser.**

"Man, sometimes I wonder if you're my brother," Luke sighed.

"I'd _never _be the brother of a traitor," Percy replied stonily. That comment made Travis, Connor, and Chris look down.

**He'd meant to return them, but they never seemed to last very long.**

"I wonder if it's because you can't drive, or because of the gorgons," Thalia smirked.

"Shut up, I don't like you. And I _can_ drive for your information," Percy said eyes hard.

Thalia looked stunned that Percy was being to rude to her. Then she remembered that this was a year after she came back to life, this was when they used to fight a lot. **(3)**

**He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull.**

**In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.**

**It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that. Two kids in armor flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and white athletic shoes.**

"It's not bizarre," Jason exclaimed.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but it kind of is," Leo said. Piper quickly agreed.

**The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armor. The one on the left was a stocky guy with a bow and quiver on his back. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like old-fashioned harpoons.**

**Percy's internal radar was pinging like crazy. After so many horrible days, he'd finally reached his goal. His instincts told him that if he could make it inside that door, he might find safety for the first time since the wolves had sent him south. **

"The wolves?"

"Yeah, you know, Lupa and her pack,"

"Not really…"

**So why did he feel such dread? **

"Because you don't belong there," Jason muttered, however, Percy heard it.

"Look dude, if you've got a problem, you better say it 'cause you are annoying the crap out of me right now,"

"Percy, - whoa its weird saying my own name while talking to someone else- just let it go," PJ pleaded.

**Farther up the hill, the gorgons were scrambling over the roof of the apartment complex. Three minutes away—maybe less.**

"So, seconds away?" Hades asked, eyebrow raised.

**Part of him wanted to run to the door in the hill. He'd have to cross to the median of the highway, but then it would be a short sprint. **

"You consider running across a highway at rush hour a short sprint?" Athena questioned.

"Yeah," Percy replied.

"Is that the correct way to talk to a goddess?"

"It's the way I'm talking to you so…"

**He could make it before the gorgons reached him. **

**Part of him wanted to head west to the ocean. That's where he'd be safest. That's where his power would be greatest.**

"That sounds really selfish Perce and PJ," Nico said shaking his head.

"It's not called be selfish, I'm just not thinking about you and how you will be affected, duh!" PJ exclaimed in a cute tone. Percy just looked annoyed. _Can I just think of myself for _once_ in my life?_ He thought.

**Those Roman guards at the door made him uneasy. Something inside him said: This isn't my territory. This is dangerous. **

"That's beca-"Jason started.

"-because I don't belong there, I know!" Percy yelled.

**"You're right, of course," said a voice next to him. Percy jumped. At first he thought Beano had managed to sneak up on him again, but the old lady sitting in the bushes was even more repulsive than a gorgon.**

"Who could be that hideous?" Hera asked repulsed.

"Sister, don't be like that. Maybe this person is really nice, but just doesn't have the best looks," Hestia said tilting her head.

**She looked like a hippie who'd been kicked to the side of the road maybe forty years ago, where she'd been collecting trash and rags ever since. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped-up quilts, and plastic grocery bags. **

"Wow, that's just disgusting!" Aphrodite and Piper screamed.

**Her frizzy mop of hair was gray-brown, like root-beer foam, tied back with a peace-sign headband. Warts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she showed exactly three teeth. **

"Maybe she got in a fight…" Ares hoped**.**

**"It isn't a maintenance tunnel," she confided. "It's the entrance to camp."**

**A jolt went up Percy's spine. Camp. Yes, that's where he was from. A camp. Maybe this was his home. Maybe Annabeth was close by.**

"Awwee, that's too cute! This is definitely going to be a couple! What should their name be…I've got it, PERCABETH!" Aphrodite squealed.

**But something felt wrong. The gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Then Stheno shrieked in delight and pointed in Percy's direction. The old hippie lady raised her eyebrows. **

**"Not much time, child. You need to make your choice."**

"I've always' got to make a choice…" Percy grumbled.

**"Who are you?" Percy asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The last thing he needed was another harmless mortal who turned out to be a monster.**

**"Oh, you can call me June." The old lady's eyes sparkled as if she'd made an excellent joke. "It is June, isn't it? They named the month after me!"**

"June…Rome…Roman Camp… Joke? JUNO! Its HERA guys!" Annabeth yelled. Suddenly PJ busted out laughing.

"Don't you guys remember what Hera said?" he asked still laughing.

Everyone laughed then. Hera turned red with anger or embarrassment, we'll never know.

**"Okay…Look, I should go. Two gorgons are coming. I don't want them to hurt you."**

"Please, I'd let them hurt her any day," Annabeth muttered.

**June clasped her hands over her heart. "How sweet! But that's part of your choice!"**

**"My choice…" Percy glanced nervously toward the hill. The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs—small bat wings, which glinted like brass. Since when did they have wings?**

**Maybe they were ornamental. Maybe they were too small to get a gorgon into the air.**

**Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared toward him. Great. Just great. **

"Is it a nature of children of Poseidon to be sarcastic? Because even PJ was being sarcastic with Leo," Hermes asked tapping his chin directing the question at Percy.

"I don't know…why don't you ask the man that made me?"

**"Yes, a choice," June said, as if she were in no hurry. "You could leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and go to the ocean. You'd make it there safely, I guarantee. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future." **

"More pain and misery?" Percy joked. "I thought all of that would be finished when we defeat Kronos?"

Chris slowly started to laugh.

**Percy was pretty sure he wasn't** **going to like the second option.**

"I don't think I'd like it much either…" Luke said. "But, I think it's the only one that won't immediately get you killed."

**"Or you could do a good deed for an old lady," she said. "Carry me to the camp with you." **

**"Carry you?" Percy hoped she was kidding.**

"You're acting like you can't carry an old woman," Travis said.

"I can carry an old woman! Thank you very much," Percy replied offended.

"Oh really? Show me," Travis smirked.

"I can't dipstick, there's no old lady here,"

"I'd beg to differ; do you know how old these goddesses are?"

"Both of you shut up your stupidness is giving me a headache," Artemis said rubbing her temples.

**Then June hiked up her skirts and showed him her swollen purple feet. **

**"I can't get there by myself," she said. "Carry me to camp—across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river." Percy didn't know what river she meant, but it didn't sound easy.**

**June looked pretty heavy.**

Everyone starting laughing again Poseidon the hardest. Sure he loves his sister, but she really needs to take a chill pill and chill. _Does that sound as stupid as I think it does? I think I used chill too much in that sentence._

**The gorgons were only fifty yards away now—leisurely gliding toward him as if they knew the hunt was almost over. Percy looked at the old lady. **

**"And I'd carry you to this camp because—?" **

**"Because it's a kindness!" she said. "And if you don't, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn't remember them, so I suppose it won't matter. You'd be safe at the bottom of the sea.…" Percy swallowed.**

**The gorgons shrieked with laughter as they soared in for the kill. "If I go to the camp," he said, "will I get my memory back?"**

**"Eventually," June said. "But be warned, you will sacrifice much! You'll lose the mark of Achilles. **

Percy winced.

**You'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known.**

Percy winced again.

**But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life."**

Percy winced again.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled except Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"I'm just shitting y'all. Calm down!" Percy laughed.

**The gorgons were circling right overhead. They were probably studying the old woman, trying to figure out who the new player was before they struck. **

**"What about those guards at the door?" Percy asked.**

**June smiled. "Oh, they'll let you in, dear. You can trust those two. So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless old woman?" Percy doubted June was defenseless.**

**At worst, this was a trap. At best, it was some kind of test. Percy hated tests.**

**Since he'd lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill in-the-blank. He was_, from_. He felt like_, and if the monsters caught him, he'd be_.**

"Oh my gods I wanna fill in the blanks!" Travis, Leo, Connor, and Percy yelled.

"Okay I'll go first. 'He was Percy Jackson,'" Travis started.

"'From Camp Half-Blood,'" Leo continued.

"'He felt like shit,'" Percy smiled.

"'And if the monsters caught him, he'd be dead!" Connor finished.

"That is an interesting scenario," Demeter commented

**Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part** **of his old life he was sure about.**

"Awwwwwww," Piper gushed along with her mother.

**He had to find her. "I'll carry you." He scooped up the old woman. She was lighter than he expected. Percy tried to ignore her sour breath and her calloused hands clinging to his neck. He made it across the first lane of traffic. A driver honked. Another yelled something that was lost in the wind.**

**Most just swerved and looked irritated, as if they had to deal with a lot of ratty teenagers carrying old hippie women across the freeway here in Berkeley.**

**A shadow fell over him. Stheno called down gleefully, "Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?" A goddess? **

**June cackled with delight, muttering, and "Whoops!" as a car almost killed them.**

"I'll be so angry at you if I get hit by a car," PJ said seriously.

**Somewhere off to his left, Euryale screamed, "Get them! Two prizes are better than one!"**

**Percy bolted across the remaining lanes. Somehow he made it to the median alive. He saw the gorgons swooping down, cars swerving as the monsters passed overhead. He wondered what the mortals saw through the Mist—giant pelicans?**

**Off course hang gliders? The wolf Lupa had told him that mortal minds could believe just about anything—except the truth. Percy ran for the door in the hillside. June got heavier with every step.**

"Is that good or bad?" Apollo asked.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked back.

"I'm thinking about when we'll eat…"

**Percy's heart pounded. His ribs ached. One of the guards yelled. The guy with the bow nocked an arrow.**

**Percy shouted, "Wait!" **

**But the boy wasn't aiming at him. The arrow flew over Percy's head. A gorgon wailed in pain. The second guard readied her spear, gesturing frantically at Percy to hurry. Fifty feet from the door. Thirty feet. **

**"Gotcha!" shrieked Euryale. **

**Percy turned as an arrow thudded into her forehead. Euryale tumbled into the fast lane. A truck slammed into her and carried her backward a hundred yards, but she just climbed over the cab, pulled the arrow out of her head, and launched back into the air. Percy reached the door. **

**"Thanks," he told the guards. "Good shot." **

**"That should've killed her!" the archer protested.**

**"Welcome to my world," Percy muttered.**

"WELCOME TO MY !" Apollo sang.

**"Frank," the girl said. "Get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons."**

**"Gorgons?" The archer's voice squeaked. It was hard to tell much about him under the helmet, but he looked stout like a wrestler, maybe fourteen or fifteen.**

**"Will the door hold them?" In Percy's arms, June cackled. **

**"No, no it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel, over the river!"**

"Why does that sound like a nursery rhyme?"

**"Percy Jackson?" The female guard was darker-skinned, with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helmet. She looked younger than Frank—maybe thirteen.**

"OH," Nico gasped.

**Her sword scabbard came down almost to her ankle. Still, she sounded like she was the one in charge. "Okay, you're obviously a demigod. But who's the—?" She glanced at June. "Never mind. Just get inside. I'll hold them off." **

**"Hazel," the boy said."Don't be crazy." **

**"Go!" she demanded. Frank cursed in another language— was that Latin?—and opened the door.**

**"Come on!" Percy followed, staggering under the weight of the old lady, who was definitely getting heavier.**

**He didn't know how that girl Hazel would hold off the gorgons by herself, but he was too tired to argue. The tunnel cut through solid rock, about the width and height of a school hallway. **

**At first, it looked like a typical maintenance tunnel, with electric cables, warning signs, and fuse boxes on the walls, light bulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. As they ran deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed to tiled mosaic. **

**The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn't smoke. A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight. The old lady was heavier now than a pile of sandbags. Percy's arms shook from the strain. June mumbled a song in Latin, like a lullaby, which didn't help Percy concentrate.**

**Behind them, the gorgons' voices echoed in the tunnel. Hazel shouted. Percy was tempted to dump June and runback to help, but then the entire tunnel shook with the rumble of falling stone. There was a squawking sound, just like the gorgons had made when Percy had dropped a crate of bowling balls on them in Napa.**

**He glanced back. The west end of the tunnel was now filled with dust. "Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" he asked. "She'll be okay—I hope," Frank said. "She's good underground. Just keep moving! We're almost there."**

**"Almost where?"**

**June chuckled. "All roads lead there, child. You should know that."**

**"Detention?" Percy asked.**

"Rome dumbass," Luke smirked.

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me,"

**"Rome, child," the old woman said. "Rome."**

**Percy wasn't sure he'd heard her right. True, his memory was gone. His brain hadn't felt right since he had woken up at the Wolf House. But he was pretty sure Rome wasn't in California.**

**They kept running. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight. Percy froze. Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. **

**The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and around the perimeter, like a capital G.**

**The geography could've been anywhere in northern California—live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies. That big inland mountain—what was it called, Mount Diablo?—rose in the distance, right where it should be. But Percy felt like he'd stepped into a secret world.**

"Seriously? A secret world?" Hera sighed.

**In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. **

**A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack. Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings—temples, Percy guessed. **

**Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. Percy thought it looked like an elevated train track. Then he realized it must be an aqueduct. **

**The strangest part of the valley was right below him. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes.**

**Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. **

"It's beautiful!" Everyone sighed.

**A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. Percy heard the clank of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire. Something about this place felt very familiar, yet not quite right.**

**"Camp Jupiter, Frank said."We'll be safe once—" Footsteps echoed in the tunnel behind them. Hazel burst into the light.**

**She was covered with stone dust and breathing hard. She'd lost her helmet, so her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her armor had long slash marks in front from the claws of a gorgon. One of the monsters had tagged her with a 50% off sticker.**

**"I slowed them down," she said. "But they'll be here any second." Frank cursed. **

**"We have to get across the river." June squeezed Percy's neck tighter. **

**"Oh, yes, please. I can't get my dress wet."**

"That sounded so wrong…"

"Eww, dude. That's like my aunt."

**Percy bit his tongue. If this lady was a goddess, she must've been the goddess of smelly, heavy, useless hippies.**

There was a lot of laughter.

**But he'd come this far. He'd better keep lugging her along. It's a kindness, she'd said. And if you don't, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. If this was a test, he couldn't afford to get an F. He stumbled a few times as they ran for the river. Frank and Hazel kept him on his feet. They reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river didn't look deep. Only a stone's throw across stood the gates of the fort. **

**"Go, Hazel." Frank nicked two arrows at once. "Escort Percy so the sentries don't shoot 's my turn to hold off the baddies." **

**Hazel nodded and waded into the stream. Percy started to follow, but something made him hesitated. Usually he loved the water, but this river seemed…powerful, and not necessarily friendly. **

**"The Little Tiber," said June sympathetically. "It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. This is your last chance to back out, child. The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can't retain it if you cross into Roman territory. The Tiber will wash it away."**

**Percy was too exhausted to understand all that, but he got the main point. "If I cross, I won't have iron skin anymore?" **

**June smiled. "So what will it be? Safety, or a future of pain and possibility?"**

**Behind him, the gorgons screeched as they flew from the tunnel. Frank let his arrows fly. From the middle of the river, Hazel yelled, "Percy, come on!" **

**Up on the watchtowers, horns blew. The sentries shouted and swiveled their crossbows toward the gorgons. Annabeth, Percy thought. He forged into the river. **

"That is so sweet," All the girls sighed.

**It was icy cold, much swifter than he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him. New strength surged through his limbs. His senses tingled like he'd been injected with caffeine. He reached the other side and put the old woman down as the camp's gates opened. Dozens of kids in armor poured out.**

**Hazel turned with a relieved smile. Then she looked over Percy's shoulder, and her expression changed to horror. **

**"Frank!" Frank was halfway across the river when the gorgons caught him. They swooped out of the sky and grabbed him by either arm. He screamed in pain as their claws dug into his skin. The sentries yelled, but Percy knew they couldn't get a clear shot. **

**They'd end up killing Frank. The other kids drew swords and got ready to charge into the water, but they'd be too late. There was only one way. Percy thrust out his hands. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut, and the Tiber obeyed his will. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of Frank.**

**Giant watery hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy's movements.**

**The giant hands grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands lifted the squawking monsters in a liquid vise grip Percy heard the other kids yelping and backing away, but he stayed focused on his task.**

**He made a smashing gesture with his fists, and the giant hands plunged the gorgons into the Tiber. The monsters hit bottom and broke into dust. Glittering clouds of gorgon essence struggled to re-form, but the river pulled them apart like a blender. Soon every trace of the gorgons was swept downstream. The whirlpools vanished, and the current returned to normal.**

**Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath He felt exposed, raw…vulnerable.**

"That's sad…"

"Yeah it took me forever to get him to do it and now it's like gone? UGH!" Nico said.

**In the middle of the Tiber, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him ashore. Only then did Percy realize how quiet the other kids had become.**

**Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady June looked unfazed. "Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter." One of the girls made a choking sound. **

**"Percy…Jackson?" She sounded as if she recognized his name.**

"Who is it?"

"I don't know…"

**Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face. She was obviously a leader. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armor. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair.**

**Percy didn't recognize her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares. June laughed with delight. **

**"Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form.**

**She grew until she was a shining, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.**

**If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword.**

**Hazel was the first to speak. "Juno." She and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy the only one standing. He knew he should probably kneel too, but after carrying the old lady so far, he didn't feel like showing her that much respect.**

**"Juno, huh?" he said. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?" The goddess smiled. **

"Straight forward I see…"

**"In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." **

"No, there is no hope for him at all,"

**She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle.**

**Do not fail me!" Juno shimmered and disappeared. Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they seemed just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something Percy hadn't noticed before— two small clay flasks with cork stoppers, like potions, one in each hand. **

**Percy had no idea where they'd come from, but he saw Frank slip them into his pockets. Frank gave him a look like: We'll talk about it later. The girl in the purple cloak stepped forward. She examined Percy warily, and Percy couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to run him through with her dagger. **

**"So," she said coldly, "a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno." **

**"Look," he said, "my memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's gone, actually. Do I know you?" The girl hesitated. **

**"I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And…no, I don't know you." That last part was a lie. Percy could tell from her eyes.**

"You can tell when someone lies? That's so cool!" Leo exclaimed

**But he also understood that if he argued with her about it here, in front of her soldiers, she wouldn't appreciate it.**

**"Hazel," said Reyna, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then we'll** **send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."**

**"What do you mean," Percy asked, "'decide what to do with' me?"**

**Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. Obviously she was not used to having her orders questioned. **

**"Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us as a new recruit.…" **

**Reyna studied Percy as if she found that doubtful. **

**"Or," she said more hopefully, "if she's brought us an enemy to kill."**

"I like her," Hades grinned.

* * *

**And it's done! I've gotten a lot of requests for Jason to be nicer, but I also have readers who like the way Jason is right now…so I'm going to create another pole about which Jason everyone wants. Not now though, but go vote on my other pole. Review please!**

**Your choice or not, I just put it in there to see how y'all would react. Slash, or no slash? Don't worry Percabeth lovers, there will definitely be some Percabeth in this story. **

**That's right! I went there! Smelly Gabe hehehehehahahah I have some plans for you… ;)**

**Do y'all want some Thalia/Percy anger issues happening? Hmm?**

**Sometimes I wonder if y'all read the author's note…just to test y'all in your review say Percy is Betterer than Jason.**


	6. Percy III

**HEY GUYSSSSSSSS! WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD? Okay so, I understand Percy was being really jerk like in the last chapter. If you think about it, he's 14. How many 14 year old dudes do you know that are perfect in every way? Okay and there might, **_**might**_** be slash in this…are y'all okay with that? I'm not telling you who unless you answer the question above and below. Are y'all tired of my rambling? You could stop reading now if you want to... anyways read and review!**

**To: soultwin**

**Oh my gosh! Is it under THE OUTSIDER category? I have to know, I LOVE that book!**

**To:** sibuna-daughter-of-artimis

**I'm happy you like cookies! :P**

**P.S. I don't own PJO, HoO or ANYTHING recognizable. (Unless you have the power to look into the future of this story…then, I own whatever is recognizable to you, but that won't happen so, stop reading and READ! Ugh.**

* * *

"**Percy III," **Chris read.

**PERCY WASN'T SCARED OF GHOSTS, **

"Of course you're not. You've been to the Underworld, like a million times," Annabeth snorted.

"Hey, just because you go to the Underworld doesn't mean that you still can't be scared of ghosts," Demeter shuddered.

**which was lucky. Half the people in camp were dead.**

"What? I'm banning you from going to this camp, boys. It's just not safe- wait, why is everyone dead?" Poseidon ranted.

"Maybe because they're ghost?" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to my dad like that!" Percy exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do about it if I do?"

"Μπορείτε γιος γαμημένη τη μητέρα της, μία σκύλα! Θα σας σκοτώσω γαμημένο! Μισώ, σας εύχομαι θα πεθάνεις!"Percy ended the sentence with tears brimming his eyes.

Luke looked hurt, and then his face morphed into one of anger. He pulled on Percy's arm and pulled him out of the throne room.

"Uh, do we go back to reading…or what?" Apollo asked awkwardly.

"No, I want to know what's going on between Perry and Lenny," Dionysus slandered.

"Me too. It's weird I was sensing some love…" Aphrodite said eyebrows scrunched together.

"How about we get back to the story?" Hera asked. She didn't really like the Percy, but PJ was growing on her. If everyone wanted to talk about R –rated things they needed to do it in private where PJ is not present. **(1)**

**Shimmering purple warriors stood outside the armory, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street. **

"I understand why the boy is a ghost, but why the ghost dog?" Travis laughed. _Why aren't they back yet? _Everyone wondered.

"**And at the stables a big glowing red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of … Were those unicorns?**

"Man, why don't we have unicorns at Camp Half-Blood?" Connor whined.

"Yeah, all we have are pegasuses," Leo agreed.

"Pegasi," Thalia said.

"What?"

"The plural for a Pegasus is Pegasi," Hestia explained for Thalia.

"Who cares?"

"Umm, I do," Poseidon interrupted.

"I do too," PJ said in agreement.

**None of the campers paid the ghosts much attention, but as Percy's entourage walked by, with Reyna in the lead and Frank and Hazel on either side, all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy. A few looked angry.**

"You really shouldn't look angry. It causes stress marks and high blood pressure," Aphrodite commented nodding her head.

**The little boy ghost shrieked something like 'Greggus!' and turned invisible.**

Jason started laughing a little bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Piper questioned. She was met with more laughter.

**Percy wished he could turn invisible too. **

"I can turn invisible," Annabeth gloated.

"Really? How come?" PJ asked surprised.

"My mom gave me an invisibility hat, and anything I'm touching will vanish also,"** (2)**

**After weeks on his own, all this attention made him uneasy. He stayed between Hazel and Frank and tried to look inconspicuous.**

"I'm pretty sure a grown sixteen -year-old hiding will actually look conspicuous, not inconspicuous," Hades smirked.

**'Am I seeing things?' he asked. 'Or are those –'**

**'Ghosts?' Hazel turned. She had startling eyes, like fourteen-karat gold. **

"We're still on the ghosts' subject?" Clarisse asked. "I thought we'd gotten over this."

**'They're Lares. House gods.'**

"Like…smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?" PJ questioned.

**'House gods,' Percy said. 'Like … smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?'**

Everyone had looks that said _'Whoa this is creepy…'_

**'They're ancestral spirits,' Frank explained. He'd removed his helmet, revealing a babyish face that didn't go with his military haircut or his big burly frame. He looked like a toddler who'd taken steroids and joined the Marines.**

"I agree!" Nico yelled.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"What? I don't know Frank! What are you talking about? I've never gone to the Roman Camp and didn't tell you guys where it was! Duh!" Nico squeaked dark brown eyes wide with fear.

"Okay?"

**'The Lares are kind of like mascots,' he continued.**

"Mascots?"

**'Mostly they're harmless, but I've never seen them so agitated.'**

**'They're staring at me,' Percy said. 'That ghost kid called me Greggus. My name isn't Greg.'**

"Duh! Your name is Perseus David Jackson," Poseidon said with a bright smile.

**'Graecus,' Hazel said. 'Once you've been here a while, you'll start understanding Latin. Demigods have a natural sense for it. Graecus means Greek.'**

**'Is that bad?' Percy asked.**

"NO!" All the Greeks yelled. The gods wisely stayed quite because they're both Roman and Greek.

"You guys aren't really that bad to be around," Jason said.

**Frank cleared his throat. 'Maybe not. You've got that type of complexion, the dark hair and all. Maybe they think you're actually Greek. Is your family from there?'**

"Kind of…considering that his dad is the Greek god Poseidon," That was Ares surprisingly.

**'Don't know. Like I said, my memory is gone.'**

**'Or maybe …' Frank hesitated.**

**'What?' Percy asked.**

**'Probably nothing,' Frank said. 'Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Sometimes Romans use Graecus as an insult for someone who's an outsider – an enemy. I wouldn't worry about it.'**

**He sounded pretty worried.**

"Hypocrite,"

**They stopped at the centre of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T.**

**A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as VIA PRAETORIA. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled VIA PRINCIPALIS. Under those markers were hand-painted signs like BERKELEY 5 MILES; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7,280 MILES; HADES 2,310 MILES (pointing straight down); RENO 208 MILES; and CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!**

"That was too corny,"

**For certain death, the place looked pretty clean and orderly. **

"Just because things are deadly doesn't mean it's dirty and chaotic!" Hades grumbled.

**The buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids like the camp had been designed by a fussy math teacher. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals – eagle, bear, wolf, horse and something that looked like a hamster.**

**Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armour, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment and toga rentals. A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front: CAESAR XLS W/ANTILOCK BRAKES, NO DENARII DOWN!**

**At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building – a two-storey wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank.**

**Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.**

**'Your headquarters?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna faced him, her eyes still cold and hostile. 'It's called the principia.'**

"How was he supposed to know that?" Katie argued.

"Yeah, he isn't even Roman; nor does he speak Latin," Jason agreed nodding his head.

"Actually, Percy did take a course in Latin when he was twelve," Annabeth said. "He told me."

**She scanned the mob of curious campers who had followed them from the river. 'Everyone back to your duties. I'll give you an update at evening muster. Remember, we have war games after dinner.'**

"What are war games?" Grover asked.

"Oh, it's just like Capture the Flag but more deadly, as in you can kill people, but you're not supposed to," Jason replied.

**The thought of dinner made Percy's stomach rumble. The scent of barbecue from the dining hall made his mouth water. **

"Man, I'm getting Hungry! How long until this chapter is over?" Leo whined."

"About six more pages, it'll be less if no one comments…" Chris responded with an attitude.

**The bakery down the street smelled pretty wonderful too, but he doubted Reyna would let him get an order to go.**

"Is he being sarcastic?" asked Piper.

"I think so…though I'm not really sure," Poseidon answered.

**The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about Percy's chances.**

**'He's dead,' said one.**

"No he's not he's right here," Hermes and Apollo grinned grabbing PJ by his arm and holding him up.

"I know, I know. I'm not dead, can you put me down now?"

**'Would be those two who found him,' said another.**

**'Yeah,' muttered another. 'Let him join the Fifth Cohort. Greeks and geeks.'**

"If the Fifth Cohort had Greeks it'd be a party all the time! HEY!" Most of the Greeks cheered.

"Are you children trying to say you drink?" Athena asked with a cold stare.

There was some silence; some whistling; and some straight forward "No's"**.**

**Several kids laughed at that, but Reyna scowled at them, and they cleared off.**

"That is one creepy girl," Hephaestus muttered.

"She'd be great to have in the hunt," Artemis sighed.

"You think every girl would be perfect for the hunt," Aphrodite glared. "You keep ruining my business when you do that."

**'Hazel,' Reyna said. 'Come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates.'**

**'Me too?' Frank said. 'Percy saved my life. We've got to let him –'**

**Reyna gave Frank such a harsh look that he stepped back.**

"This girl is really mean," Hestia said with a said face.

**'I'd remind you, Frank Zhang,' she said, 'you are on Probatio yourself. You've caused enough trouble this week.'**

**Frank's ears turned red. He fiddled with a little tablet on a cord round his neck. Percy hadn't paid much attention to it, but it looked like a name tag made out of lead.**

**'Go to the armoury,' Reyna told him. 'Check our inventory. I'll call you if I need you.'**

"Wow. Straight to the point. I like that in a girl," Ares grinned.

"But Aphrodite is nothing like that…" Zeus said.

There was a really awkward silence…

**'But –' Frank caught himself. 'Yes, Reyna.'**

**He hurried off.**

**Reyna waved Hazel and Percy towards the headquarters. 'Now, Percy Jackson, let's see if we can improve your memory.'**

"Man I can't wait for this chapter to be over," Aphrodite sighed.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"Because I feel as if something romantic is going on between Luke and Percy,"

Annabeth looked kind of freaked out, but then remembered that this isn't the Percy she's dating. The Percy she's dating is at a filthy Roman camp.

**The principia was even more impressive inside.**

**On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf (Lupa had told Percy that story a million times). The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so Percy felt like he was inside the world's most expensive camping tent. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals – military symbols, Percy guessed. In the center was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something.**

**In the back corner, a stairwell led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. Percy wondered what was down there – monsters? Treasure? Amnesiac demigods who had got on Reyna's bad side?**

Everyone started laughing.

"Seriously, amnesiac demigods who had gotten on Reyna's bad side?"Chris interrupted himself to laugh.

**In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds – one silver, one gold – flanked the table.**

**Reyna walked behind the table and sat in one of two high-backed chairs. Percy wished he could sit in the other, but Hazel remained standing. Percy got the feeling he was supposed to also.**

**'So …' he started to say.**

**The dog statues bared their teeth and growled.**

**Percy froze. Normally he liked dogs, but these glared at him with ruby eyes. Their fangs looked sharp as razors.**

"Razors aren't really that sharp," Nico said dully.

"How do you know?" Hades asked concerned that his son might be cutting himself.

"Oh, I tried to shave once…it didn't work," Nico grinned.

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

**'Easy, guys,' Reyna told the greyhounds.**

**They stopped growling, but kept eyeing Percy as though they were imagining him in a doggie bag.**

"Like the food kind or the poop kind?" Connor smirked.

**'They won't attack,' Reyna said, 'unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That's Argentum and Aurum.'**

**'Silver and Gold,' Percy said. The Latin meanings popped into his head like Hazel had said they would. **

**He almost asked which dog was which. Then he realized that that was a stupid question.**

**Reyna set her dagger on the table. Percy had the vague feeling he'd seen her before. **

"Um, why has he seen her before? I go with Percy everywhere and I've never seen her!" Annabeth ranted.

**Her hair was black and glossy as volcanic rock, woven in a single braid down her back. She had the poise of a sword fighter – relaxed yet vigilant, as if ready to spring into action at any moment. The worry lines around her eyes made her look older than she probably was.**

"I bet you she's sixteen," Travis said.

"No way man she's definitely eighteen," Connor disagreed.

"I'm going with seventeen just because none of you picked that age," PJ said.

**'We have met,' he decided. 'I don't remember when. Please, if you can tell me anything –'**

**'First things first,' Reyna said. 'I want to hear your story. What do you remember? How did you get here? And don't lie. My dogs don't like liars.'**

**Argentum and Aurum snarled to emphasize the point.**

**Percy told his story – how he'd woken up at the ruined mansion in the woods of Sonoma. He described his time with Lupa and her pack, learning their language of gestures and expressions, learning to survive and fight.**

"He already knew how to do that!" All the Campers from Camp Half-Blood, except Piper and Leo, shouted.

"Are you guys forgetting that he lost his memory?" Athena inquired.**(3)**

There was lots of blushing and 'Oh Yeah!' typed of faces.

**Lupa had taught him about demigods, monsters and gods. She'd explained that she was one of the guardian spirits of Ancient Rome. Demigods like Percy were still responsible for carrying on Roman traditions in modern times – fighting monsters, serving the gods, protecting mortals and upholding the memory of the empire. She'd spent weeks training him, until he was as strong and tough and vicious as a wolf. **

"Does that mean Prissy is even stronger?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

**When she was satisfied with his skills, she'd sent him south, telling him that, if he survived the journey, he might find a new home and regain his memory.**

**None of it seemed to surprise Reyna. In fact, she seemed to find it pretty ordinary – except for one thing.**

**'No memory at all?' she asked. 'You still remember nothing?'**

"OXYMORON!" Athena and Annabeth screeched.

"What?" PJ asked.

"When you remember something you recall it from your memory, but you can't remember nothing because nothing is anything, but at the same time nothing," Athena explained.

"Also an oxymoron is a contradiction,"

**'Fuzzy bits and pieces.' Percy glanced at the greyhounds. He didn't want to mention Annabeth. It seemed too private, and he was still confused about where to find her. He was sure they'd met at a camp – but this one didn't feel like the right place.**

"It's not the right place…"

**Also, he was reluctant to share his one clear memory: Annabeth's face, her blonde hair and grey eyes, the way she laughed, threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss whenever he did something stupid.**

"**I feel as if this is going down the PJ-13 track so I'm taking PJ somewhere safe," Hera said. "Come on." She and PJ soon exited the throne room.**

"They were kissing all the time it's not even funny," Thalia complained.

"Yeah. Percy would be like,' Is today Friday?' When it's Monday and Annabeth would kiss him and say, 'Seaweed Brain,'" Grover said.

**She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought.**

"Even he admits it!" Aphrodite squealed.

**He feared that if he spoke about that memory to anyone it would evaporate like a dream. He couldn't risk that.**

**Reyna spun her dagger. 'Most of what you're describing is normal for demigods. At a certain age, one way or another, we find our way to the Wolf House. We're tested and trained. If Lupa thinks we're worthy, she sends us south to join the legion. But I've never heard of someone losing his memory. How did you find Camp Jupiter?'**

**Percy told her about the last three days – the gorgons who wouldn't die, the old lady who turned out to be a goddess and finally meeting Hazel and Frank at the tunnel in the hill.**

**Hazel took the story from there. She described Percy as brave and heroic, which made him uncomfortable. All he'd done was carry a hippie bag lady.**

**Reyna studied him. 'You're old for a recruit. You're what, sixteen?'**

**'I think so,' Percy said.**

**'If you spent that many years on your own, without training or help, you should be dead. A son of Neptune? You'd have a powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters.'**

'**Yeah,' Percy said. 'I've been told that I smell.'**

There was a ton of laughs right then and there.

**Reyna almost cracked a smile, which gave Percy hope.**

**Maybe she was human after all.**

**'You must've been somewhere before the Wolf House,' she said.**

**Percy shrugged. Juno had said something about him slumbering, and he did have a vague feeling that he'd been asleep – maybe for a long time. But that didn't make sense.**

**Reyna sighed. 'Well, the dogs haven't eaten you, so I suppose you're telling the truth.'**

"We're so going to have to stay away from those dogs, bro," Connor whispered to Chris and Travis.

**'Great,' Percy said. 'Next time, can I take a polygraph?'**

"Is that supposed to be a lie detector?" Piper asked.

"Well, 'poly' means 'many' and 'graph' means 'write', so I guess…" Annabeth said.

"**Reyna**** stood. She paced in front of the banners. Her metal dogs watched her go back and forth.**

**'Even if I accept that you're not an enemy,' she said, 'you're not a typical recruit. The Queen of Olympus simply doesn't appear at camp, announcing a new demigod. **

**The last time a major god visited us in person like that …' She shook her head. 'I've only heard legends about such things. And a son of Neptune … that's not a good omen. Especially now.'**

"Hey, what's wrong with Neptune?" Poseidon grunted.

"You know what's wrong with you," Zeus sighed. "You were killing everyone back then."

"What does she mean 'especially now'?" Demeter pondered.

**'What's wrong with Neptune?' Percy asked. 'And what do you mean; "especially now"?'**

"Creepy," All the demigods mumbled.

**Hazel shot him a warning look.**

**Reyna kept pacing. 'You've fought Medusa's sisters, who haven't been seen in thousands of years. You've agitated our Lares, who are calling you a Graecus. And you wear strange symbols – that shirt, the beads on your necklace. What do they mean?'**

"They mean that-" Annabeth started.

"We KNOW!" Chris interrupted. He is so tired of reading. _Just three more pages; just three more pages. _Chris thought to himself.

**Percy looked down at his tattered orange T-shirt. It might have had words on it at one point, but they were too faded to read. He should have thrown the shirt away weeks ago. It was worn to shreds, but he couldn't bear to get rid of it. He just kept washing it in streams and water fountains as best he could and putting it back on.**

"He's going to steal cars, but not clean clothes? That doesn't make any sense what so ever," Hermes sighed shaking his head.

**As for the necklace, the four clay beads were each decorated with a different symbol. One showed a trident. Another displayed a miniature Golden Fleece. The third was etched with the design of a maze, and the last had an image of a building – maybe the Empire State Building? – With names Percy didn't recognize engraved around it.**

**The beads felt important, like pictures from a family album, but he couldn't remember what they meant.**

"They mean everything," Thalia said with sad eyes.

**'I don't know,' he said. **

**'And your sword?' Reyna asked.**

**Percy checked his pocket. The pen had reappeared as it always did. He pulled it out, but then realized he'd never shown Reyna the sword. Hazel and Frank hadn't seen it either. How had Reyna known about it?**

**Too late to pretend it didn't exist … He uncapped the pen. Riptide sprang to full form. Hazel gasped. The greyhounds barked apprehensively.**

"Why are they barking?" Hephaestus asked.

"Maybe because a _pen_ just turned into a sharp weapon? I_ could_ be wrong, though." Artemis said sarcastically.

**'What is that?' Hazel asked. 'I've never seen a sword like that.'**

"**That's because it's celestial bronze!" The Greek demigods said proudly.**

**'I have,' Reyna said darkly. 'It's very old – a Greek design. We used to have a few in the armoury before …'**

**She stopped herself. **

**'The metal is called Celestial bronze. It's deadly to monsters, like Imperial gold, but even rarer.'**

"Rare? What is she talking about? We have TONS of Celestial bronze back at Camp…" Leo argued.

**'Imperial gold?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna unsheathed her dagger. Sure enough, the blade was gold. 'The metal was consecrated in ancient times, at the Pantheon in Rome. Its existence was a closely guarded secret of the emperors – a way for their champions to slay monsters that threatened the empire. We used to have more weapons like this, but now … well, we scrape by. I use this dagger. Hazel has a spatha, a cavalry sword. Most legionnaires use a shorter sword called a gladius. But that weapon of yours is not Roman at all. It's another sign you're not a typical demigod. And your arm …'**

**'What about it?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna held up her own forearm. Percy hadn't noticed before, but she had a tattoo on the inside: the letters SPQR, a crossed sword and torch, and, under that, four parallel lines like score marks.**

**Percy glanced at Hazel.**

"Why is he looking at Hazel? Does he think this is a cult or something?" Jason joked.

"What's up Jason, you seem to be nicer all of a sudden," Thalia wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later," Was his reply.

**'We all have them,' she confirmed, holding up her arm. 'All full members of the legion do.'**

**Hazel's tattoo also had the letters SPQR, but she only had one score mark, and her emblem was different: a black glyph like a cross with curved arms and a head:**

**Percy looked at his own arms. A few scrapes, some mud and a fleck of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wiener, but no tattoos.**

"Mom would never let Perce get a tattoo," Nico smiled.

"What do you mean 'mom'?" Hades asked.

"Oh, you see. Percy and Thalia are like my brother and my sister, so Thals and I call Percy's mom, Sally, or mom," Nico explained.

Hades was just glad his son hound a family.

**'So you've never been a member of the legion,' Reyna said. 'These marks can't be removed. I thought perhaps …' She shook her head, as if dismissing an idea.**

"Who did she think he was?" Annabeth asked jealous.

**Hazel leaned forward. 'If he's survived as a loner all this time, maybe he's seen Jason.' **

**She turned to Percy. 'Have you ever met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt, with marks on his arm –'**

"Are they trying to describe you, Jason?" Piper asked.

**'Hazel.' Reyna's voice tightened. 'Percy's got enough to worry about.'**

**Percy touched the point of his sword, and Riptide shrank back into a pen. 'I haven't seen anyone like you guys before. Who's Jason?'**

"Wow. You must be excited, man. He said your name!" Leo exclaimed.

**Reyna gave Hazel an irritated look. **

"Anger issues much?" Ares asked.

"Don't you like anger though?" Hestia asked confused.

Ares just shrugged.

**'He is … he was my colleague.' She waved her hand at the second empty chair. 'The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October.'**

"Where'd you go?" Leo asked.

Everyone ignored him.

**Percy tried to calculate. He hadn't paid much attention to the calendar out in the wilderness, but Juno had mentioned that it was now June. 'You mean he's been gone eight months, and you haven't replaced him?'**

"Oh, you better watch out son, Poseidon's kid just might take your place as praetor," Zeus warned.

**'He might not be dead,' Hazel said. 'We haven't given up.' **

"At least Hazel still has hope in me!" Jason smiled.

**Reyna grimaced. Percy got the feeling this guy Jason might've been more to her than just a colleague.**

Aphrodite suddenly started giggling. A love triangle brilliant! She applauded herself quietly.

**'Elections only happen in two ways,' Reyna said. 'Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield – and we haven't had any major battles – or we hold a ballot on the evening of June twenty-fourth, at the Feast of Fortuna. That's in five days.'**

**Percy frowned. 'You have a feast for tuna?'**

Everyone either sighed, or rolled their eyes.

**'Fortuna,' Hazel corrected. 'She's the goddess of luck. Whatever happens on her feast day can affect the entire rest of the year. She can grant the camp good luck … or really bad luck.'**

**Reyna and Hazel both glanced at the empty display stand, as if thinking about what was missing.**

**A chill went down Percy's back. 'The Feast of Fortune … The gorgons mentioned that. So did Juno. They said the camp was going to be attacked on that day, something about a big bad goddess named Gaia, and an army, and Death being unleashed. You're telling me that day is this week?'**

**Reyna's fingers tightened around the hilt of her dagger.**

**'You will say nothing about that outside this room,' she ordered. 'I will not have you spreading more panic in the camp.'**

"Just him being there cause panic," Thalia mumbled. The campers, sans Piper, Leo, and Jason, were quick to agree.

"Why is everything always blames on Perce, it's just not right," Nico complained.

**'So it's true,' Percy said. 'Do you know what's going to happen? Can we stop it?'**

The Camp Half-Blood campers grinned. Percy was always willing to help, even if he doesn't even know the people he's supposed to be helping.

**Percy had just met these people. He wasn't sure he even liked Reyna. But he wanted to help. They were demigods, the same as him. They had the same enemies. **

"Actually, the Greeks and Romans are natural enemies, we might have the Titians and Gaea as a common enemy,but that doesn't stop the Greeks and Romans from being enemies," Apollo said.

"Shut up Apollo, that was very confusing!" Artemis scolded.

**Besides, Percy remembered what Juno had told him: it wasn't just this camp at risk. His old life, the gods and the entire world might be destroyed. Whatever was coming down, it was huge.**

"Ahh, the life of a demigod," Thalia said.

"Always exciting and always dangerous," Nico grimaced.

**'We've talked enough for now,' Reyna said. 'Hazel, take him to Temple Hill. Find Octavian. On the way you can answer Percy's questions. Tell him about the legion.'**

**'Yes, Reyna.'**

**Percy still had so many questions that his brain felt like it would melt. But Reyna made it clear the audience was over. She sheathed her dagger. The metal dogs stood and growled, inching towards Percy.**

"I hate dogs,"

"I hate cows,"

"I hate that you people won't let me finish the story,"

"I hate that Luke and Percy aren't back yet, neither are Hera and PJ! What's going on?"

**'Good luck with the augury, Percy Jackson,' she said. 'If Octavian lets you live, perhaps we can compare notes … about your past.'**

That was when Percy came in a big blush on his face his clothes were rumpled and his hair was even more disheveled than normal. Luke had a look of satisfaction, and his eyes were cloudy.

"Where were you two?" Hermes asked.

Percy's blush darkened even further. "!" He then rushed to sit next to Thalia and Nico.

"Something tells me that you were actually _somewhere_ doing _something_," Hades smirked and leaned forward to see exactly what this _'something'_ was. As did everyone else.

* * *

**HEY the story is done! Okay sooo umm I had something to say, and it was really important, but I forgot…sooo yeah. Umm…do y'all want me to do another chapter next or are you ready for a surprise? Which one chapter or surprise? CHOOSE!**

**1. There people! PJ won't be around whenever 'adult stuff' pops up. There.**

**2. Is that true? It wasn't really clarified in the book… I'm going with what I said because if you were trying to slay a monster, and you're invisible, but your weapon isn't the monster will know where you are!**

**3. Every single time y'all see 'You Guys' I have to retype it because I typed 'y'all' first. I'm **_**way**_** to southern…**


	7. Lukercy

**You GUYS! You WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE DISCOVERED! THE OUTSIDERS! AHHH! I'm SOOOOO EXCITED! Okay fan girl moment over. VOTE ON MY STINKING POLE! UGH! Please? **

**WHAT'S GREEN AND HAS WHEELS?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO HoO OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE!**

**P.S. THIS STORY WILL BE A LITTLE BIT AU BECAUSE WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER,EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS HAPPEN.**

**P.P.S SOME REALLY GROWN UP STUFF HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**P.P.P.S LUKE IS YOUNGER BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE PEDOPHILEISTIC! ( MAYBE AROUNS 16-19) Y'ALL NEED TO PICK**

**P.P.P.P.S THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**LOVE Y'all,**

**~ Kris**

* * *

Last Time on THE LOST HERO, SON OF NEPTUNE: **(1)**

"_Where were you two?" Hermes asked._

_Percy's blush darkened even further. "N-N- Nowhere. Duh!" He then rushed to sit next to Thalia and Nico._

_"Something tells me that you were actually __somewhere_ _doing_ _something__,_"_ Hades smirked and leaned forward to see exactly what this __'something'__ was. As did everyone else._

CONTINUE READING!

* * *

If Percy were to turn anymore red, he'd basically be a fire truck. Luke just seemed to get cocky though.

"Why do you want to know what David and I did?" Luke smirked.

"Why are you calling him David? Only his friends, and very special ones at that, call him David," Thalia said confused.

"Well,"

"Shut up Luke-"Percy muttered then he put on a face grin and said, "We were just setting aside our differences for the sake of everyone else!"

"For an odd reason I don't believe you," Hades said eyebrows raised.

Suddenly Hera came stomping into the Throne Room with a devious smile on her face; followed by PJ who was licking a blue Popsicle.

"I know exactly what Perseus and Luke were doing!" She smirked. "With the help of Iris I can show you. Hestia, please take PJ out of the room,"

After Hestia and PJ left, there was a huge Iris Message right smack dab in the middle of the Throne Room where everyone could see. The Iris Message showed an image of a black haired teen sitting in the lap of a blonde haired man they seemed to be talking.

The camera seemed to zoom forward, so everyone could see the faces more clearly. It was Percy and Luke…

"Percy, did you really mean it? Do you really feel that way?" Luke looked and sounded vulnerable.

"Sometimes…," The raven trailed off. "I guess, I just lonely sometimes."

"You have Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, basically everyone at Camp,"

"No I don't. Thalia hates me, Annabeth is my best friend whom I can't tell I'm in love with the guy who turned evil and tried to kill me, Nico hates me because I killed his sister, and I'm just the 'hero' to everyone else at camp," Percy's eyes were watering now.

"What about your mom?"

That was when the dam broke. Tears kept falling down Percy's cheeks like a waterfall.

"My m-m-mom has a new _b-b-boyfriend- " _He said 'boyfriend' in disgust, "…and s-s-she basically told me not t-to c-co-come home!" The boy was full on sobbing now.

"Aww Perce, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do…" Luke had started to rub Percy's back soothingly.

"You could come to the good side," The crying boy suggested.

"No," The blonde said bluntly.

"Ugh, at least I tried," The raven said tears completely gone. The boy looked like he hadn't been crying at all.

The blonde looked in shock at his boyfriend.

"How'd you do that?" Luke asked in amazement.

"Do what?" Percy asked confused.

"You know the crying thing, with the eyes and yeah that!"

Percy blinked, "Oh, I take acting classes in school."

"Come here, baby," Luke started to lean in to kiss his boyfriend on his plush, pink lips, but only ended up kissing Percy's cheek, due to the fact that his boyfriend had turned his head.

"What?" Luke whined.

"Umm, I can't kiss you here," the black haired boy blushed. "My father is here along with little me! What would happen if someone saw us-oomph!"

The boy was interrupted by his boyfriend crashing his lips onto his own. He soon had the raven moaning into his mouth.

"Guess, we'll just have to take that risk…" Luke said through the kiss.

Percy replied with a moan when Luke grabbed his butt and started kneading it. Percy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend neck, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss.

After at least twenty minutes the lovers had to break apart to breathe.

"I love you Percy," Luke whispered.

"I love you too, Luke," Percy sighed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Hera asked, PJ trailing not too far off. Percy jumped off Luke's lap and turned a light, delicate pink.

After listening to a long, gruesome, and very detailic description of how gay sex worked, Percy and Luke were walking back towards the throne room.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Percy exclaimed.

"I can't wait to try it out," Luke grinned,making Percy blush.

Then the Iris Message shimmered, and disapeared.

* * *

"First, I'd like to say that umm...that isn't real and...umm...I gotta go," Percy said trying to run out of the throne room, but ended up tripping on Nico's leg whch which the latter had stuck out purposefully.

"You're not going anywhere Perce," Thalia said, glaring at the younger boy **(2).** "We're all going to stay here and sort this out because a few minutes ago you were yelling about how you hated Luke and we just saw you make out with him! That's not logical."

"What are you talking about? Of course I hate Luke..." Percy trailed off eying Luke in the corner of his eye. Luke seemed to have his poker face on.

* * *

**1. I felt like a soap opera person for a second there.**

**2. Yes, I know. Percy is older physically, but I still consider Percy to be the baby of the Little Three. (Percy, Thalia, and Nico)**

**Okay...Umm... Yeah... I added like 12 words...school is over on Wednesday, so yeah... I'm having trouble with the reactions, and I bet you can tell... I REALLY NEED HELP! PLEASE!**


	8. Percy VI

**There really isn't a reason as to why I haven't updated this story, the rest will be up whenever I find the time. Read and review!**

* * *

**Percy IV**

**ON THE WAY OUT OF CAMP, Hazel bought him an espresso drink and a cherry muffin from Bombilo the two-headed coffee merchant.**

"Bombilo? What the Hades is that?" Clarisse grunted.

Everyone looked to Hades, wondering if he would be offended. He soon noticed the looks and looked up.

"What?"

"Um, not to be rude my Lord, but aren't you mad or anything? You know, Clarrise sweared in your name," Piper said meekly. **(4)**

"After a few centuries, you get used to it," Hades sighed.

**Percy inhaled the muffin. The coffee was great. **

"Demigods shouldn't drink coffee. It makes them more annoying than usual," Dionsys grumbled.

**Now, Percy thought, if he could just get a shower, a change of clothes, and some sleep, he'd be golden. Maybe even Imperial golden.**

"Haha, very funny. Its so funny I almost peed my pants," Hades said in a monotone.

"Dude, I think you actually did pee your pants!" Hermes joked causing Hades to blush and everyone else to laugh. Even Nico, hey, you've got to appreciate a good laught every once in a while.

Honestly though, Hades didn't pee his pants, it's the shadows!

**He watched a bunch of kids in swimsuits-**

"Pedophile much?" Apollo joked.

"You shouldn't kid with those things, Apollo. Pedophiles actually do exist,and are always trying to get little children. It's disgusting personally," Athena noted.

"Thank you for that Apollo and Athena. When we finish this book remind me to go pedophile hunting," Artemis said with a fierce voice and a strange glint in her eye.

"Yeah, who wants a little kid when they could have all of this?" Aphrodite asked with a gesture to her body causing most boys to drool a bit.

Mind you I say most, as in Luke didn't drool, neither did anyboy mentioned that has a girlfriend. I know it hasn't been noted, but it's implied.

**and towels head into a building that had steam coming out of a row of chimneys. Laughter and watery sounds echoed from inside, like it was an indoor pool—Percy's kind of place.**

Of course its Percy's kind of place considering he's the son of Poesidon...or Neptune...whatever. He's the son of the sea god.** (5)**

**"Bath house," Hazel said. "We'll get you in there before dinner, hopefully. You haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath." **

"Haha, that's her way of telling Perce he stinks!" Travis said with a wide smile.

"Here's my way of telling you that you stink: You stink," Kate snapped.

"Wow anti-climatic much?"Leo asked.

"C'mon, Kate. I know you like me," Travis nudged her.

"Don't call me Kate and I'd like it if you were dead," Katie rolled her eyes. A look of hurt and defeat flashed across Travis's face. Katie wanted to comfort him, but her mother looked so proud of her for putting Travis down...

**Percy sighed with anticipation.**

**As they approached the front gate, the barracks got bigger and nicer. Even the ghosts looked better—with fancier armor and shinier auras. Percy tried to decipher the banners and symbols hanging in front of the buildings.**

"He doesn't know Latin...how can he read those things?" Luke spoke for the first time since Percy, Thalia, and Nico left.

"He took a course in Latin," Annabeth replied stiffly. Before she was okay with the fact that Luke and Percy were going out, but the more she thought about it the weirder it became and the more she hated it.

**"You guys are divided into different cabins?" he asked.**

"Like Camp Half-Blood!" The Camp Half-Blood campers cheered. Apparently they love anything that references towards that place.

**"Sort of." Hazel ducked as a kid riding a giant eagle swooped overhead.**

"Sort of? How is there a 'sort of'? It's a yes or no answer. Jeez, some people make things so difficult," Zeus grumbled.

"Can you say overly dramatic?" Poseidon whispered to Hades.

"Duh!"

**"We have five cohorts of about forty kids each. Each cohort is divided into barracks of ten—like roommates, kind of."**

There was a bright light, and suddenly, two people disappeared and two people came running into the throne room.

It was Thalia and Nico, they look panicked.

"It's Percy! We were talking and he just disappeared!" Nico exclaimed.

"Weird the same thing happened with Luke to us," Connor said thoughtfully.

To say the campers were angry was an understatement. They had just gotten Percy back, and then he just disappears on them again? It's one of those 'I hate life moments'.

"As much as I'd like to worry about Percy, we'd better get back to the book, we'll never know what happens." Athena said wisely.

Then suddenly there was another half-blood in the throne room.

"Guys?"

* * *

**4. Yes. I think that Piper, Leo, And Jason would be kind of wary around the gods because they haven't really been to Olympus like the other campers have and Jason...I just don't like him. But I will start treating him fairly. Hey, yeah if y'all don't come to a unanimous decision about whether or not Jason is gonna be good or bad, I'll make the choice for you.**

**5. It annoys me so much when I see god with a capital G when they're writing about one of the Olympian gods. Its gods with a lower case G. The only time you use an uppercase G is when you're talking about the God. I'm not getting into this subject because I know some people don't believe in God, so yeah. You can check my profile to see my beliefs though. If you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me, I have open arms and if you just need someone to listen, I'm open ears too.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey, Guys I'ma re-do this story, but it's going to have slash. Percy never went out with Annabeth, they're just going to be best friends, and she helped him with boy trouble, so yeah. Okay…Look forward to it! And go vote on my poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have had a burst of inspiration! So…..guess what you guys?! This story is being continued, but y'all have to tell me what y'all want to see in the story, and while you're at it…review my newest story From Within. Yeah you know you want to, so hop to it guys!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Kris**


End file.
